Reste avec moi, stupide Gryffondor
by Haley Black
Summary: Suite de Adieu mon amour … Et s’il existait une vie après la mort… comment la vivraient-ils ? HPSS


Coucou ;)

Voilà, il est 0h28… je bosse demain, et je me lève dans un peu plus de six heures… mais voilà encore une de mes idées éclairs ! Et oui, cet OS couvait dans ma tête depuis peu, mais un déclic s'est fait cet après midi, et après quelques heures, voici cet OS bouclé !

Le résumé : suite de « Adieu mon amour »… Et s'il existait une vie après la mort… comment la vivraient-ils ?

Après vous avoir fait sortir les mouchoirs dans « Adieu mon amour », j'espère cette fois vous faire rire !

Et pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris, c'est un Harry/Severus, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

;D

Haley

* * *

**Reste avec moi, stupide Gryffondor ! **

xxx

_POV Harry_

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la mort n'est absolument pas douloureuse… non, elle est douce, telle une caresse maternelle qui berce l'âme et le corps, elle est chaude, tel un soleil d'été qui réchauffe le sang, et elle est rapide… Oh oui, rapide…

Il y a une minute, j'étais dans cette salle austère du ministère à pleurer sur mon triste sort, et maintenant je suis là, dans une immense prairie verdoyante et fleurie. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et malgré l'absence de vent je n'ai pas chaud… non, je suis juste bien. Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis réellement bien… et libre. Enfin libre…

- HARRY !

Je sursaute. Qui est là ? Je viens de faire le tour de cette prairie des yeux et je n'ai vu personne ! Mais alors que je fait volte face, je ne peux qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le décors se dessiner devant moi : là où il n'y avait qu'une étendue d'herbe il y a quelques secondes, se dresse maintenant une sorte de village aux couleurs claires et lumineuses… le plus bel endroit que je n'ai jamais vu… et au milieu de la grande rue pavée, se tiennent des personnes que jamais je n'aurais imaginé revoir…

Par Merlin… la mort est si douce, si magnifique…

CLAC !

Aie… douce, j'ai dit ? Ha oui, mais c'était sans compter la colère d'Hermione et de Ginny… Aie, elles auraient pu éviter de me gifler toutes les deux au même moment quand même !

- Espèce de stupide Gryffondor ! Cria Hermione.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Appuya Ginny.

Je m'apprête à leur répondre qu'ils m'ont tous abandonné et que moi je devais rester seul en bas, sans plus personne à aimer, mais Ron les interromps en me sautant dans les bras :

- Ne les écoute pas mon pote ! C'est peut-être égoïste, mais moi je suis ravi que tu sois là ! Tu m'as manqué Harry…

Cette fois, s'en est trop pour moi : j'éclate en sanglots dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, et aussitôt toutes les personnes présentes se pressent autour de nous. Un à un, ils me serrent contre eux : Hermione et Ginny s'excusent en m'embrassant sur les joues (Merlin, même au paradis elles me font rougir !), Remus m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant, Albus m'embrasse sur le front, les yeux pleins de fierté, et Sirius me serre contre lui tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, alors qu'il me murmure mille excuses à l'oreille. Je veux lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas, mais mes larmes qui coulent abondement m'en empêchent… et plus encore, ce sont les deux dernières personnes qui se dressent devant moi qui m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit.

Maman… mon Dieu qu'elle est belle… Bien plus encore que mes rêves les plus beaux n'ont pu l'imaginer. Ses grands yeux verts, l'exacte réplique des miens, me regardent en brillant de larmes et d'amour… D'amour… Maintenant que je suis face à ce regard, je sais ce qu'il m'a manqué toutes ses années…

- Mon fils… souffle-t-elle seulement alors qu'elle me serre enfin contre elle.

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, alors que son doux parfum de vanille vient chatouiller mes narines. J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment l'impression d'exister. Je sens ses mains caresser doucement mon dos et je me concentre sur ses douces paroles alors qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi, et à quel point elle est désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour moi. Je ne peux rien répondre à ça, non, j'en suis totalement incapable… de toute façon, les sanglots bloquent ma gorge et je ne peux pas parler… non, je peux seulement pleurer et resserrer mon étreinte sur la plus belle femme du monde… ma mère…

Mais soudain, je ne peux empêcher un rire s'échapper de ma gorge alors que j'entends mon père raller :

- Bon Lily jolie, tu l'as pour l'éternité maintenant ! Alors puis-je au moins serrer mon fils dans mes bras avant que tu ne l'étouffe pour de bon ?

Je sens ma mère se détacher difficilement de moi, mais un autre rire sort de mes lèvres quand je la voie tirer la langue à mon père, telle une adolescente. Pourtant, quand mes yeux se posent enfin sur mon père, mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois : les gens avaient raison… je suis son portait craché ! Seuls mes yeux sont différents des siens, mais pour le reste, nous sommes identiques… Oui, identiques…

Oh Merlin, ils vont me tuer… Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire (malgré mes larmes qui coulent toujours abondement) alors qu'à son tour mon père me serre contre lui, en murmurant lui aussi son amour et ses regrets.

- Tu peux parler ! S'exclame soudain ma mère. Regarde-le, il est tout rouge ! C'est toi qui va finir par l'étouffer !

Mon père se détache de moi, l'air un peu coupable mais je me cale à nouveau dans ses bras, et j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche avant de répondre :

- Oh vous pouvez bien m'étouffer, je m'en moque ! Je suis là… près de vous… c'est la seule chose qui compte !

- Oh mon bébé ! S'exclame alors ma mère avant de nous entourer de ses bras, mon père et moi.

Je suis trop ému par tant d'amour pour réagir, mais les autres ne se gênent pas :

- Bébé ? Lance Sirius. Il est un peu vieux pour ce surnom quand même ! Quoique ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure est complètement stupide pour quelqu'un qui a atteint l'âge de raison…

Mon souffle se bloque face à cette réplique, et je vois les yeux de mes parents se remplir de larmes à la même vitesse que les miens doivent se remplir de tristesse. Mais alors que je sens leur étreinte se resserrer sur mon corps trop maigre, je trouve le courage de répondre :

- J'étais seul… complètement seul… Vous êtes tous mort en me laissant derrière, et je n'avais plus personne là bas…

Alors que tous me regardent maintenant avec tristesse, je remarque quand même cette étincelle au fond des yeux de Dumbledore… à vrai dire, ses yeux brillent tellement que j'en serais presque ébloui ! Mais je fronce largement les sourcils quand il lance :

- Si seulement tu avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas seul !

Les réactions sont bien diverses face à cette réplique, et elles me laissent perplexe : les trois anciens maraudeurs semblent s'être brusquement mis à bouder, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs, alors qu'Hermione, Ginny et ma mère répriment visiblement leur rire. Alors je lève les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- S'il y a bien une chose qui ne m'a pas manqué, ce sont vos sous entendus douteux accompagnés de cette foutue lueur dans vos yeux !

Cette fois, les filles se mettent franchement à rire, mais face à mon regard sans doute assez noir, c'est ma mère qui se décide à parler la première :

- Nous t'avons suivi, mon chéri… Grâce au grand miroir de la vie, nous avons pu voir toute la tienne…

Je la vit lancer un regard furtif vers mon père, et je me doute qu'ils pensent tout les deux à mon enfance chez les Dursley, mais elle n'en parle pas et continue :

- Et nous t'avons regardé encore plus ses derniers temps, depuis la fin de la guerre…

- Et alors ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la couper, plus pour éviter qu'elle ne parle de ma lente déchéance que pour la presser. Je ne veux pas parler de ça… pas pour le moment. C'est étrange, mais depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je n'ai plus cette douleur dans la poitrine, cette impression que je me rongeais de l'intérieur à petit feu… Non, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis serein, et heureux…

Mais ma mère doit sans doute croire que je suis impatient, car je la voie sourire doucement avant de reprendre :

- Et alors tu dois savoir que…

Elle se coupe dans sa phrase alors que tout le monde se fige et qu'une lumière blanche envahi la pleine qui fait face au merveilleux village.

- Quelqu'un arrive, soupire Albus.

Il a l'air si triste en disant cela… Qui donc peut bien arriver ? Juste après moi ?

Oh la vache !

Je rêve ?

- Professeur ! S'exclame soudain Hermione, dont les larmes coulent déjà abondement.

Ben non, je ne rêve pas…

Il est là, devant nous, dans ses éternelles robes noires bien trop larges pour le corps que j'ose à peine imaginer. Mais une chose n'est pas habituelle, une chose qui me fait écarquiller les yeux un instant : ses yeux… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois des sentiments au fond de ses yeux noirs, mais je ne veux pas les affronter, non impossible… Alors je sors le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit :

- Mais que faites-vous là !

Subtile Potter, vraiment parfait… puf'… espèce de…

- Stupide Gryffondor ! S'exclame seulement Severus.

Il lit dans mes pensées ?

Attends, il sourit ? IL SOURIT ? …

Hoy… dans quoi je me suis fourré moi encore ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, même mort je ne peux pas être tranquille ! Voilà qu'il me suit jusqu'ici ! Hein ?... Il m'a suivi ! Oh… mon… Dieu… Je suis stupide !

Et muet comme une carpe depuis de trop longues secondes… et quand mon père passe sa main sous mon menton pour fermer ma bouche, je me reprends enfin, mais pas franchement de la bonne façon :

- Comment pouvez-vous être là ? Vous étiez entrain de rire avec cet abruti du ministère quand j'ai quitté la réception !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi est ce que les filles rient (malgré leurs sanglots), qu'Albus pétille du regard comme jamais, et que Ron, mon père et ses deux acolytes semblent au bord du suicide (hum, pas terrible le jeu de mot Harry…) ?

Le déni me rend sacrément stupide semble-t-il, mais je reviens sur terre quand Severus me répond seulement :

- Jaloux, Potter ?

HOY…

…

Déconnection du cerveau Potter…

…

Reconnexion partielle…

…

C'est quoi ce sourire qu'il me fait là ? Et pourquoi mon cerveau ne veut-il pas assembler les morceaux et m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe devant moi ?

Les rires des filles ne m'aident pas du tout, surtout qu'Albus s'y est mis aussi ! Les garçons, eux, sont toujours aussi silencieux mais le regard meurtrier que lance mon père à Severus ne peut que me mettre sur la voie…

Résumons : il m'a suivi dans la mort, il sourit, et il me demande si je suis jaloux… Option n°1 : il m'a toujours protégé, et maintenant que je suis mort il n'a plus rien à faire dans le monde des vivants… et quitte à vivre tranquillement, autant pouvoir me pourrir la vie. Bon, j'avoue que cette option est plutôt prétentieuse, mais le déni est coriace, je suis désolé ! … Ok, option n°2 : oh je n'arrive même pas à le penser… mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'il a trouvé ma lettre, et qu'il m'a suivi ici parce qu'il… m'aime ? Merlin, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…

Je reviens sur terre au moment même où je sens mes joues brûler… Merlin, je dois être écarlate ! La honte ! Bon encore une fois, j'ai deux option : n°1 : je me cache dans les bras de ma mère (mature, le Harry :D)… n°2 : je me décide enfin à dire quelque chose… Oui, mais quoi ?!

Allez, le cerveau, un coup de main…

Bon, tant pis, faisons confiance au stupide Gryffondor, après tout, il m'a toujours sauvé la vie ! Je respire alors un bon coup avant de répliquer (enfin) :

- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux professeur ?

Pas si mal, au moins je pense avoir mouché mon très cher professeur, mais il recommence à sourire… Oh par Merlin, qu'il cesse de sourire ou je fais un malheur ! Après plus de deux ans d'amour frustré, je ne vais pas résister longtemps à son sourire et ses sous entendus !

- Votre cerveau semble toujours déconnecté de votre tête Potter ! Réplique soudain Severus avec un rictus plus méchant du tout.

Je souris malgré moi à la remarque, mais il n'en faut pas plus à ma mère pour se mettre à crier. Elle a sans doute du se retenir depuis l'apparition de Severus, et j'avoue qu'elle est terrifiante alors qu'elle foudroie les maraudeurs du regard en criant :

- Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ! Bande de crétins immatures et cruels… Harg… Si seulement vous n'aviez pas été si stupide, Severus n'aurait jamais détesté mon bébé et il aurait pu l'empêcher de se tuer, au lieu de se suicider lui aussi par amour !

- M'man !

Oh la honte ! Mon bébé…

Attends, rembobine Harry… elle a dit quoi ? Suicider par amour ?

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'affronte enfin le regard de mon professeur. Il est visiblement troublé par les paroles de ma mère, mais il semble aussi honteux, et je comprends pourquoi alors que ma mère continue :

- Et toi Severus, tu es aussi stupide que ces trois là ! Non mais franchement, pourquoi as-tu continué mépriser mon fils en public malgré tes sentiments ?

Waouh ! Severus se met à rougir furieusement (menaçante ma mère, j'vous jure !), et moi j'écarquille les yeux sous le choc attirant, bien malgré moi, l'attention de ma mère :

- Et toi mon fils, je t'ai fait une langue et un cerveau ! Ce n'est pas pour passer ton temps à te taire et à faire des âneries !

- Hey ! Je viens de mourir quand même !

Je tente le tout pour le tout pour amadouer ma mère…

- Désolé, fils, mais la culpabilité n'a jamais marché avec ta mère… Intervient mon père en soupirant.

Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Bon, il faut donc que je réponde, mais je tente quand même de gagner un peu de temps :

- On ne pourrait pas parler ailleurs ? Vous devais bien avoir une maison, ou un truc dans le genre, non ?

- Oh oui, bien sur mon chéri ! S'exclame ma mère. Allez venez tous, on va à la maison !

Merci Merlin, me voilà avec un peu de répit…

xxx

_POV Severus _

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, au milieu de ses personnes… à cet endroit… avec lui. C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Moi qui n'est jamais cru en une vie après la mort, et bien on peut dire que je suis servi ! Et finalement, je suis bien content d'avoir suivi Harry dans son geste…

Alors que Lily décide de nous conduire chez elle, Albus se rapproche de moi. Et si je suis à moitié ébloui par l'étincelle qui brule au fond de ses yeux bleus, je sursaute quand même quand il me serre contre lui et me murmure :

- Je suis content de te voir, Severus… Aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir être heureux…

Je souri à sa réplique…

Hein ? Comment ça je souri ? Pourquoi diable l'étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux de mon mentor me fait-elle sourire comme jamais ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question :

- Viens, Severus ! Me lance Lily alors qu'elle attrape mon bras. Je vais vous faire visiter !

Je dois sans doute être bouche bée, mais il y a de quoi : Lily tient Harry d'un bras, et moi de l'autre, et avant de se remettre à parler elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et me souri.

- Une maison va vous être attribuée aussi, reprend-t-elle l'air de rien.

Je n'entends pas réellement ce qu'elle dit ensuite, trop ému par ce petit baiser, et sans doute encore bouche bée, mais j'entends par contre Harry pouffer de rire. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de lancer un regard vers lui et je me serais sans doute figé sur place si Lily ne me forçait pas à marcher. Les émeraudes d'Harry brillent comme jamais, de tant d'émotions que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va cesser de battre. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux verts expriment le bonheur… lui qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une âme en perdition il n'y a que quelques minutes, a maintenant plus de vie que jamais au fond de ses yeux magnifiques.

Je comprends enfin… Je lui accorde un sourire presque malgré moi, alors que je prends enfin conscience de ma liberté. Oui, c'est sans conteste le mot : je suis libre… libre de toute cette culpabilité, de cette solitude, de mes doutes et mes regrets… J'ai le cœur et l'âme légers pour la première fois de ma vie, et à cet instant je ne doute plus un instant que la mort est douce… douce et magnifique.

Alors finalement je me décide à écouter la voix chantante de Lily qui s'élève à mon oreille :

- La vie n'est pas vraiment différente que dans le monde des vivants finalement ! Nous mangeons, nous dormons, mais nous ne vieillissons plus et nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à observer en bas ! Certains font même des paris stupides !

Je la vois clairement lancer un regard réprobateur vers les trois guignols de service, mais quand ils se mettent à rire je ne parviens même pas à lever les yeux au ciel… Non, pire que tout, je me mets encore une fois à sourire ! Je dois être maudit…

- J'ai perdu le dernier ! Avoue soudain James en faisant la grimace.

- Hum, celui là c'est moi qui l'ai gagné ! Rit alors Hermione. Et haut la main !

Elle n'est pas franchement discrète alors qu'elle lance un clin d'œil à Harry, mais le sourire qu'elle m'accorde ensuite me fait chaud au cœur.

- Je ne veux pas en connaître la raison ! Intervint Harry en souriant.

Merlin quel sourire ! Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps s'il continue ainsi…

- On est arrivé ! Lance Lily gaiement.

Elle me sauve de mes pensées déplacées un instant, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la maison blanche qui se tient devant nous.

- On vit tous dans cette rue, continue-t-elle en nous regardant Harry et moi.

Elle explique rapidement où vit chacun, et encore une fois j'esquisse un foutu sourire alors qu'elle précise que Remus et Dora, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, vivent ensemble. Mais je ne peux que froncer le nez quand elle conclu :

- Ils n'ont pas su se trouver dans le monde des vivants, mais tout à été si simple ici ! N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

- Oh oui, pouffe cette dernière. On a tendance à ouvrir les yeux quand on meurt !

Cette fois, j'ai réussi à lever les yeux au ciel mais je souris quand Harry répond :

- Trêve de subtilité, si on entrait ?

Mon Harry a toujours eu le sens de la répartie, et James semble beaucoup apprécier alors qu'il pousse tout le monde à l'intérieur. Comme je m'y attendais, c'est grand, lumineux et plus que chaleureux… mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'arrêter sur la décoration que Lily me pousse à m'asseoir dans un canapé d'un blanc immaculé. Elle s'installe doucement entre Harry et moi, et attends que tout le monde soit assis pour commencer à parler :

- J'ai beaucoup espéré que l'un d'entre vous fasse enfin le premier pas… j'ai prié pour que tu interviennes, Severus, et que tu comprennes à quel point Harry était mal…

- Maman… coupa Harry en baisant les yeux.

Lily lui caresse la joue avec tout l'amour d'une mère avant de reprendre :

- Non, mon chéri, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, et je ne reviendrais pas longtemps là-dessus. Malheureusement, je comprends les raisons qui t'on poussé à faire cela, et… et je dois bien avouer que je suis contente de t'avoir près de moi… Même si j'aurais préféré de voir vivre longtemps et heureux…

- C'était plus possible, répond Harry tout doucement.

Son murmure me brise le cœur, mais alors qu'il relève les yeux vers moi, il ajoute :

- J'étais seul, sans personne près de moi pour m'aimer… Après la bataille, il n'a plus resté que les profiteurs, tous ces gens qui voulaient se servir de moi sous prétexte que j'avais gagné ! Puf'… gagné quoi ? J'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre, et vu ce que je gagne ici, je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. J'ai mis fin à la douleur… c'est tout.

Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux de toute sa tirade. Ses émeraudes brillent de mille feux alors que mon cœur saigne, et apparemment personne ne sait quoi répondre à ça. Mais il se met soudain à sourire et parcours la pièce du regard avant de reprendre :

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Si vous m'avez observé, vous avez vu ma déchéance, et je peux vous assurer que je me sens bien différemment depuis que je suis ici… Je suis libre, réellement… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais…

- On sait, le coupe James en souriant. Nous sommes tous passés par là.

Harry lui sourit en retour, et je voie l'étincelle du Gryffondor briller au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il répond :

- Alors c'est réglé ! Merci le purgatoire ! Et maintenant, je ne peux qu'être heureux en me disant que je vais passer l'éternité avec vous… vous tous…

Encore une fois, il m'a fixé pendant sa tirade, et je ne peux que me régaler du petit rougissement de ses joues à la fin de sa phrase.

Mais je ne peux pas profiter de ses yeux bien longtemps, car la conversation débute réellement. Tous sont visiblement ravis de retrouver Harry, et même si je me sens de trop parmi eux, la main de Lily m'empêche de bouger, et me confère aussi une impression que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant… une famille, est-ce à ça que ça ressemble ?

xxx

_POV Harry_

Je suis sur un petit nuage, et sans mauvais jeu de mot. Non, c'est vrai, comment ne pas être heureux ? Je viens de passer les dernières heures entourés de mes parents, mon parrain, mes meilleurs amis… toutes ma famille ! Merlin, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir dire une telle chose ! Ma famille…

Je souri malgré moi, et je m'empêche même de rire en faisant le tour du salon en un regard. Tous les membres de ma chère famille se sont éclipsés un à un (mon père un peu forcé par ma mère quand même !), nous laissant seul Severus et moi.

Oserais-je penser « enfin seuls » ? J'ai senti son regard sur moi tout au long de la conversation, mais maintenant que nous sommes seul son regard me fuis.

Que dois-je dire ? Que dois-je faire ?

J'aime cet homme plus que tout au monde, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et rien que de le sentir à quelques centimètres de moi me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Mais je doute quand même, et surtout je me demande pourquoi lui il ne bouge pas… peut-être m'en veut-il ? Après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il a mis fin à ses jours… Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

xxx

_POV Severus_

Ils sont tous sortis, prétextant des excuses toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres, et même si je les en remercie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Pourquoi ? Hum… ça je l'ignore ! Après tout, j'ai lu sa lettre, et elle était claire : il m'aime… Oui, il m'aime sans doute autant que je l'aime… Et pourtant je l'ai laissé mourir… Je n'ai pas compris qu'il était si mal, et je l'ai laissé commettre l'irréparable… Comment pourrais-je mériter son amour ?

Alors que je semble m'enfoncer à nouveau dans mes idées noires, j'entends le souffle d'Harry se modifier et je ne peux que relever la tête vers lui. Pourquoi ses émeraudes sont-elles emplies de tant de tristesse à cet instant ?

- Je suis désolé, me murmure-t-il soudain, avant de baisser la tête.

Je sursaute malgré moi. Mais pourquoi diable est-il désolé, lui ? Mais… Oh foutu caractère de Gryffondor… Je souri alors, et doucement je lui relève le menton en ne me privant pas de lui caresser la joue au passage, puis je lui murmure à mon tour :

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Harry… c'est moi que le suis. Moi… pour ne pas avoir…

Il me coupe d'un doigt sur ma bouche qui me laisse coi, avant de répondre :

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé pour ça, tu n'y peux rien.

Je hausse un sourcil, mais alors qu'il se met à rire, mon regard se fait interrogateur et il s'explique en souriant :

- Je ne pensais pas revoir ce haussement de sourcil de si tôt !

Cette fois je lève carrément les yeux au ciel, le faisant rire de plus belle, mais il redevient vite sérieux et me regarde gravement avant de me demander :

- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? Tu es… mort, à cause de moi...

Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être mort, non, je suis en vie et ce pour la toute première fois. Et c'est sans doute ce qui me pousse à être totalement honnête avec lui. J'ai pleinement conscience que je l'ai pour l'éternité, mais je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre plus longtemps. Je me perds alors sans peur dans le vert de ses yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Je suis mort pour toi, Harry… Pour toi, et non à cause de toi.

- Est-ce vraiment si différent ? Je t'ai entrainé ici…

Pourquoi est-il si buté, par Merlin ! Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme disait ma grand-mère … mon Dieu, je déraille, voilà que je pense à ma grand-mère ! Faite que cette vielle folle ne soit pas dans les parages ! Bref… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins :

- Je t'aime Harry Potter ! Et pas une seconde, avant que je te trouve au ministère, je n'ai imaginé que ce pouvait être réciproque… Alors, bêtement, j'ai continué à être affreux avec toi, même si l'espoir que tu puisses un jour m'aimer était la seule chose qui me tenait encore en vie. Mais quand je t'ai trouvé… mort… je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Jamais je n'aurais cru te retrouver de l'autre côté, mais je savais une chose : je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Oh… il pleure. Heu, c'est une bonne chose ou pas ?

- Harry ?

Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche et relève son visage rougissant vers moi avant de répondre :

- Hum, désolé, ça fait beaucoup d'émotion pour une même journée ! Soit déjà content qu'une telle déclaration n'est pas fait cesser mon cœur de battre !

- Tu es mort, Harry !

Oups, celle-ci elle m'a échappée ! Mais il ne semble pas s'en offusquer, et sourit même avant de répliquer :

- Oui, en effet, c'est une remarque pertinente, professeur !

Oui, je lève les sourcils, mais j'ai le droit là quand même !

Il me sourit de son air mi-ange mi-démon et je fonds sur place. Par Merlin pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si beau ? Et pourquoi cette étincelle de malice dans ses yeux ?

- Hum… bon, je crois que je vais aller visiter le village, moi !

Hein ? Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte et moi je reste sur le cul. Mais il me fait quoi là ? Attendez… mais il se marre ! Hum… mon petit lion veut se sentir réellement désiré, et il me teste ? S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir quitter cette pièce, il se trompe !

Je me lève en vitesse et le rattrape juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Mon torse est collé à son dos, et je le sens frissonner contre moi avec plaisir alors que mes bras entourent sa taille. Doucement je m'approche de son oreille, me délectant de son odeur si douce, puis je lui murmure :

- Reste avec moi… stupide Gryffondor !

Il rit, mais se retourne aussitôt et me transperce de son regard émeraude avant de souffler :

- Pour l'éternité…

Pour l'éternité…

Alors que nos lèvres se scellent enfin, c'est la seule et unique pensée qui traverse mon esprit. Pour l'éternité…

xxx

_POV Harry_

Pour l'éternité…

Que voulez vous que j'ajoute à ça ?

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà…

Maintenant, c'est le moment où je réclame des reviews ! :D

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

A bientôt

Haley ;)

8


End file.
